A patch panel is a panel which is used for connecting, distributing and routing data connections. The front panel of a patch panel contains the connection jacks for outgoing cables. Each connecting jack in the tertiary area is assigned on the patch panel to its own plug-in connection. There are different embodiments of patch panels. There are patch panels in use which differ both as regards the number and also as regards the embodiment of the plug-in devices. As a rule the patch panel consists of rows of connection jacks of the same category. The connection jacks can for example be RJ connection jacks, BNC connection jacks or connections for glass fiber cables. As well as the main function, the routing of data, a patch panel facilitates troubleshooting when errors occur by allowing connection of monitoring and analysis devices.
Such a patch panel for routing of data waiting on lines of an incoming cable to connection devices to which users can be connected, is known for example from DE 197 34 422 C2. It consists of a mounting frame on which the connection devices are arranged and to which incoming cables are connected in a shielded housing. Each plug-in device is assigned its own shielding element which enables secure data routing.
In the housing installation of telecommunication devices patch panels are frequently accommodated in distribution frame cabinets in a distribution room. They are mounted in 19″ subracks according to their pitch.
In addition there also are simple configurations in which it is too expensive to use a subrack. In these cases the patch panel is not mounted in a cabinet but on a wall instead. Both mounting options require a correspondingly embodied housing design or appropriately designed angle brackets. Different housing constructions or attachment brackets however involve increased expenditure, both as regards manufacturing costs and also as regards warehousing costs.